


Yours

by JayDick_Hell



Series: Requests/Prompts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Crime Lord!Jason, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Thief!Dick, omega!dick, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDick_Hell/pseuds/JayDick_Hell
Summary: One thing Jason was not expecting to see when walking into his apartment was Dick Grayson casually sitting on his counter eating his ice cream and looking completely at home.- In which thief Dick has some shocking news for crime lord Jason.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on Tumblr: "are you doing the 200 prompt? if it is can you do number 35 and 41 please? I love your fics <3"
> 
> 35: “ About the baby… Its yours. ”  
> 41: “ I’m pregnant. ”
> 
> This can be read as a sort of companion piece to [The Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13578948) It just worked too well together _not_ to intertwine them.
> 
> As for the person who reviewed on The Game asking if there'd be MPreg, uhh...yep, definitely lol
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr: [JayDick-Hell](http://jaydick-hell.tumblr.com/)

One thing Jason was _not_ expecting to see when walking into his apartment was Dick Grayson casually sitting on his counter eating his ice cream and looking completely at home. The thief wasn't even wearing his usual tight black-and-blue stealth suit or specialized mask which was a rare treat to indulge in. Jason paused for a moment to just stare at his surprise guest before a small smirk began to lift his lips. There was only one reason he could come up with that the notorious thief would be resting in his apartment and _not_ stealing something (besides his ice cream).

Those piercing blue eyes watched him like a hawk as he strolled confidently toward Dick. There was no real discernable emotion on the thief's face, which was pretty odd. Usually, there was at least a coy grin or some sort of flirtatious expression there. Right now he just seemed to be scrutinizing Jason. Maybe he was trying to judge if the crime lord would be mad at him breaking into his apartment? It wouldn't be the first time Dick's done it, far from it actually. The only difference was that every time before this he only came to take something and would be gone before Jason was ever aware he'd been there. This was a completely new experience for him. He came to a halt between Dick's legs and ran his hands over those thighs he's come to love. Dick just gave him a somewhat amused smirk and rolled his eyes.

"Down, tiger. I'm actually here for a reason that _doesn't_ involve your dick."

Well, _this_ was embarrassing for the crime lord then. He tried to play off his clearly eager mistake by heaving an exaggerated sigh.

"That's no fun, Pretty Bird."

Despite his words, he took a polite step back to give Dick his personal space. The fact that Dick came here for a specific reason was intriguing. The man basically _never_ sought out Jason unless it was to mess with him. However, when Dick slid from the counter gracefully his face was utterly serious. Jason began to actually worry when Dick took a few more steps from the alpha to put space between them. It was rare to see the thief bent out of shape over _anything._ This, whatever it was, must be serious. He almost wasn't prepared for the tentative, almost skittish look Dick gave him. After a deep, quiet breath, Dick spoke.

"I'm pregnant. And the baby...It's yours."

The words hit Jason like a train. The world narrowed down to that very moment, to those life-changing words. Silence stretched on between the two as Jason tried to get the news to really sink in.

"Wait, you're sure you're pregnant?"

Every single one of his nerves buzzed with the sudden flood of emotions that was overwhelming him. Dick was pregnant. _Dick_ was _pregnant._ And it was _his._ If that wasn't a shock to the system then he didn't know what was. Dick just sighed softly and nodded with a weary look.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"And you're _sure_ it's mine?"

The flat, almost irritated look he got from the omega had him back peddling _immediately_. That wasn't at all how he meant it to come out. He was just so utterly bewildered that his brain seemed to have shut down for a moment. He put his hands up in a placating gesture before Dick could take too much offense.

"N-not that I meant that you sleep around! I just... _Mine?_ My child?"

His absolute surprise was obvious in the way it dripped from every word. Yeah, this was something he wanted someday. He just didn't think it'd happen so soon or with _Dick Grayson_ of all people. The omega was definitely his first pick but he didn't think that it'd actually happen. Admittedly, there were some serious self-worth issues brewing in the alpha. Dick let out another sigh, something close to disappointment twisting his expression. It was a look that should _never_ be on him, Jason decided. It didn't suit him at all.

"And here I thought you'd be excited."

The way he said it held that signature playful tenor but the heaviness weighing it down made it clear that he actually thought Jason was unhappy. Okay, he could take the blame for that. He hasn't exactly been acting all too ecstatic over the news. It's just...he was so _baffled_ that it didn't feel real yet. He took two quick steps forward, hands hovering as if he wanted to touch the omega but he was too unsure if that would be welcome right now.

"I am! I really am. I just... _wow_. I'm gonna be a _dad."_

Awe colored his voice and a smile finally began to tug at his lips. His gaze flicked from the blue of Dick's eyes down to his stomach and back. _A dad._ _He was gonna be a_ _ **dad.**_ It was so surreal. His change of expression seemed to ease some of the tension drawing up Dick's shoulders and thaw his expression. He was really afraid that Jason was going to be upset, wasn't he? Dick drew closer and grabbed the alpha's hands to guide them to his stomach. The action had Jason's entire face lighting up. A soft, sweet look took place on Dick's face as he watched the way Jason seemed to grow more and more excited.

A sudden thought had Jason biting his lip. He was getting way ahead of himself here. As thrilling as this all was, he didn't even ask Dick what he wanted to do with the baby. After all, it wasn't like they actually planned this or were mates. Sure, teasing and dirty talk was one thing but they hadn't actually meant for this to happen. It had been casual sex, not even a heat or rut. Between being a thief and a crime lord, their lives were beyond insane. Dick never stayed in one spot for long, always traveling the globe and breaking the law. He'd swing back to Gotham every so often to mess with Jason and to speak with Selina. The two liked to catch up, trade tales, and even heist together. It was possible he didn't even _want_ a kid.

"Do you wanna keep it?"

He cursed the hesitant, hopeful tone in his voice. A somewhat thoughtful look overtook Dick's features as he contemplated the options. Jason was willing to bet the man had been thinking about it ever since he found out. Maybe Jason's reaction was the deciding factor?

"Hmm, yeah I think I will. Though, we have _a lot_ to discuss. Like where the baby is staying, for one. I move all around the world and it wouldn't be fair to keep you from the baby."

That would be a problem. Trying to tie Dick down to one spot was almost impossible. Jason's never met someone so filled with wanderlust in his life before. He definitely didn't want to cage him like that but he also wanted to see his - _their_ \- child more than once every couple of months. He toyed with the bottom hem of Dick's shirt as he rolled an idea around his head.

"Well, I mean...my place has enough room for more than one person..."

There was a hidden question in that offer. A hopeful note that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't only be the baby who'd stay there. It was a far-fetched desire, truly, but it didn't hurt to offer. Though, he couldn't quite raise the courage up to outright ask the omega to stay with him. That was a serious commitment and their teasing didn't exactly constitute a relationship between them. Besides, he was afraid that Dick would fly away if he thought Jason wanted more than what they had, pregnant or not.

"Yeah, and _you_ have some pretty intense enemies. Crime lord and all that."

It was clear in the uncomfortable edge to his playful tone that he deflected the question as usual. Jason couldn't help but wonder what the fuck happened to the omega to make him so afraid to deal with more than surface-level emotions and commitment. Did someone hurt him? God, Jason would literally _murder_ them. Even the thought that he suffered made rage boil in the alpha's veins.

Still, he made a very valid point. With a heavy heart, he dropped his gaze back to Dick's stomach. The enemies Jason made in his 'line of work' weren't the type to play fair. If they found out the Red Hood had a child, they wouldn't hesitate to use them against him in all the worst ways. No matter his intense desire to keep them around, he couldn't risk the baby's safety like that. For once, he cursed the life he chose to pursue and the power he had. A truly frightening thought flitted through his head. A thought of _changing_ just for this baby, for _Dick._ This life was all he had and all he knew. He was born and raised a street rat, fought his way to the top, paid in blood and agony. He didn't know _how_ to be anything else and he doubted Dick was any better. They were the product of their raisings and it left them damaged.

"Right."

There must have been more disappointment and sadness in his voice than he meant because he suddenly felt Dick's warm hands cupping his face. He rose his head to look at the omega head-on.

"We have plenty of time to figure things out."

Dick ran his thumb over Jason's check in comfort as he spoke. Jason wanted to say _'Don't'_. He felt his heart clench at the sweet tone and gesture. It was this sort of thing that gave him hope for _more_ but anytime he tried to get that more, Dick would run. There was nothing more bittersweet than having all that you want in your grasp only for it to be ripped away. He found himself unable to maintain eye contact when Dick was looking at him with such care. So, he removed those warm hands and dropped to a crouch. Jason rubbed a small circle over Dick's stomach and spoke affectionately to his unborn child.

"Hey there, I'm your daddy."

He could feel Dick watching him with amusement. The fingers raking through his hair was a pleasant sensation. A light laugh rang from the omega just before he spoke.

"You know it's still way too early for the baby to hear or understand you, right?"

True enough, even if Jason _hadn't_ exactly thought of that. It didn't stop him from shushing the man and moving Dick's shirt so he could press a kiss to his stomach.

"Shh, you're ruining my bonding moment."

It came out somewhat muffled against Dick's skin but the entertained chuckle it garnered let him know it didn't sound like total gibberish.

"Whatever you say, Red."

At the very least, Dick seems to have cheered up a bit about the situation. It brought a small grin to Jason's face. He closed his eyes and just reveled in this little moment. Whatever happens in the future, he'll have this memory. Dick's affectionate smile. His hands stroking Jason's hair gently. The feel of his skin beneath his lips and the knowledge that _'my child's in there.'_ The crime lord has never felt so completely _warm_ before.

"This is amazing."

It was a whisper but still, the omega caught it. It got him a snort in response.

"Says you. _You're_ not the one who's going to get fat and achy. I won't be able to fit into my suit _or_ go on heists. Whatever will I do?"

That toying tone was back in force. Jason just laughed quietly at his melodramatics. Leave it to Dick to turn this sweet moment into a production. He rose back up to his feet to look at the thief, amusement etching his features.

"Oh no, that's a real dilemma you got there."

Despite Jason's obviously dry and sarcastic tone, Dick nodded in agreement.

"It _is_."

The way he said it made it seem as if the world was going to end once he could no longer fit in that ridiculously tight outfit or slip in through someone's window to steal from them. The alpha put on a faux-thoughtful expression and stroked his chin. Jason really did enjoy playing along with whatever stage Dick would set up.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to take care of you until you can go back to your thieving ways."

He said it with an overly exasperated sigh and shrug like it was some great burden. It couldn't be further from the truth. The omega's lips twitched in amusement, pleased to have him going along with it.

"I prefer to think of it as 'criminal performance art'. It really showcases my talents, y'know?"

" _Anyway,_ I'll just have to do my best to keep up with your lavish tastes."

Jason had to hold back his laughter at Dick's explanation of his 'career'. He rolled his eyes as he made his way around the thief and draped his arms around Dick's waist to hold him. The omega leaned back against him, a low hum of approval rumbling in his chest. One thing Jason learned after spending the night with Dick was the man was _huge_ on tactile affection and cuddling. That was only a bonus for him because he was secretly weak for both things as well. It was amazing how the thief was able to sneak out without waking Jason up with the way to two had been clinging to one another.

"Aww, you spoil me rotten."

"Nothin' but the best for you, Blue."

And that was the honest truth. There was a comfortable lapse in conversation as they stood there. Jason tightened his hold on the omega ever so slightly, enjoying the feeling of Dick being in his arms far too much. Then, those pernicious thoughts started clawing at his brain. He tried to silence those screaming demons but it was hard. He'd never held a very high opinion of himself and now that pitfall was coming into play. Dick must have felt the way Jason tensed slightly. The minute shift in his scent to something a little more anxious couldn't be hidden. He turned in the embrace to look at the stressing alpha with blatant curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

The reassuring circles Dick rubbed on his back did little to ease the cruel thoughts in his head. His tongue felt thick all of a sudden. Voicing what was bothering him seemed almost impossible but that imploring look from Dick was enough to drag it from his mouth.

"Do you think I can do this? I can be a good dad?"

It was softly said and full of insecurity. The fear that he would be bad at this was very real. Jason was beyond terrified that he'd end up being like his own father. That his anger would be too much for him to handle. That he'd turn into the very thing he hated and the monster that he feared as a boy. Even the notion that he'd hurt his child like he'd been hurt tore so deeply into his core that he already felt unworthy. He took a shaky breath and held Dick all the closer. The fact that Dick didn't wear suppressors this time was a godsend. Jason buried his face into Dick's neck and inhaled deeply. The comforting scent of the omega - and he did note the subtle change due to the pregnancy now - helped to somewhat calm the trembling that seemed to overtake him.

Dick made soft, reassuring sounds and rubbed his back. He let the alpha find comfort in his scent and his embrace. It was an unexpected twist for the thief. The Red Hood always seemed so confident and sure of himself. Well, not as of late. When things touched a little close to home and emotions ran deeper than usual, that's when his true side came to light. Dick ran from his demons while Jason drowned in them. It twisted the thief's heart painfully to see the alpha brought down like this. He pressed a kiss to the top of Jason's head. Then, he tilted the alpha's head so their eyes connected. It was so damn difficult to get these emotions out for Dick but he'd do it. He'd do it for the man who clearly needed the care and who so obviously cared for him.

"Jason, I can't think of _anyone_ who'd be a better dad than you."

No matter his games and how he might lie or twist his words, that was one thing he was without a doubt honest about. Saying his name was still odd. Hell, it was odd for both of them but it was what was needed. The way that sad green-blue gaze softened eased some of Dick's desire to flee. _He could do this_. There was the shadow of doubt still darkening Jason's features, though he looked marginally better. This was a demon they'd have to fight over time, it seemed. Not everything could be solved in one shot with a few nice words.

"Really?"

The way he said it all unsure and apprehensive was heartbreaking. Dick wanted to find the one who put him in such a pit of self-loathing and slit their throat. That particular endeavor would have to wait. If it took him hammering that reassurance into Jason's thick head, he'd do it. The alpha was probably the most contradicting man on this planet. The feared gang leader who was responsible for literally beheading at least eight people in one night was probably the sweetest man Dick's ever met. He just gave Jason a confident, dazzling grin and spoke in a tone that left no room for doubt.

_"Really."_

That had a bit of confidence returning to Jason's expression. _Good._ A soft kiss was pressed to his lips in thanks. Dick returned it with fervor. It was sweet and slow, the exact sort of kiss neither of them were really used to but sorely needed. When they pulled back, Jason rested his forehead against Dick's and stared at him. He was so utterly _gone_ now. Yeah, this thief stole his heart and Jason doubted he'd ever get it back.

"I'll do right by you - by _both_ of you, I promise."

There was a burning fire in that whispered promise that tugged at all of Dick's heartstrings. He wanted to echo it, wanted to swear he'd be what they deserved. His throat felt too thick to get it out. His feet itched to run from all of these emotions and commitment. It tore him to pieces to feel that way because he _wanted_ to feel that desire and devotion that Jason did. It was there, buried under his trauma, he could tell. Getting to it was going to be rough but he'd dig his way down to it for them. Dick might not be able to make that oath out loud right now but he swore it mentally. Instead, he held Jason's face in one hand and gave him another tender kiss to get out what he couldn't say. Then, he spoke with the utmost sincerity. For if there's one thing he was sure of, it was Jason Todd.

"I have no doubts about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Dick and Jason each have some serious issues they've got to work on, preferably together lol.
> 
> If you guys want to see more Thief!Dick/Crime Lord!Jason or have ideas for them, just let me know!


End file.
